


Snapped

by Romhack0101



Series: Loop [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bipolar Disorder, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I guess., Light Angst, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romhack0101/pseuds/Romhack0101
Summary: “I should’ve listened- I should’ve listened… I should’ve listened. I-I should’ve listened. I should’ve listened…”Someone checked on Shuichi to check what was wrong. Like them, themselves, Shuichi seemed to have snapped. They aren't suppose to be sane compared to Shuichi, it was suppose to be the other way around...Doesn’t help that he's more touch-y than usual.Especiallywhen it comes to Kokichi, or a certain number.





	1. Toujou Kirumi

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:**  
>  Since these stories are based around the culprits of this game, then of course there is gonna be a spoiler warning.
> 
> So, expect this to be...
> 
>  _More crazier_ than usual.
> 
> Enjoy. ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“I should’ve listened- I should’ve listened… I should’ve listened. I-I should’ve listened. I should’ve listened…”

Concerned, they peeked inside to see Saihara huddled in a corner. Practically repeating to himself ’ _I should’ve listened_.’ He was shaking really badly, eyes shut tightly, and trying to cradle himself. They never saw Saihara like this before, and watched, with concern. Though, there was nothing they can do.

Sure, they can walk in there, and comfort the shaking boy, but _they have other plans to handle_. Comforting Saihara would only waste time, and they got business to do.

This was just a detour. Maybe they can send someone his way, and maybe _they_ can comfort him. He was the one leading the trials, after all. He was a friend, after all, and maybe they don’t even have to confront the poor detective during this time of night.

Still…

They decided to walk in to see what’s wrong anyways. Shaking him by the shoulders, Saihara’s breath began to hitch. They looked at him, concerned. Saihara never bothered to look. His mumbles stopped completely, but it seems he didn’t snap out of it.

“No, no, no, no, no- please, no…”

“Saihara.”

They shook him a bit more, only for Saihara to hug his knees tightly. His breathing worsened.

“ _Not now, not now, not now, not now, not now_ …”

Now, he was just repeating ’ _Not now_.’

They realizes that this was pointless, maybe it was a better idea to leave them be, as he was. They tried again, only to shake his head. Burying his face into his knees. His breathing much more heavy now.

If this gets much worse, they’re probably gonna snap themselves.

Still, they can’t give up. They decided to whisper comforting words into his ear, trying to comfirm he’s safe, and that he’s okay. They held the poor detective, as they tried multiple times to shake him, just a little. They tried many times, only for Saihara to freeze.

Saihara seemed to finally realize they were in the present, as he tried to calm his breath, and tried to remember where he was.

Though, he started counting random numbers.

“Fifty-one, fifty-four, fifty-eight, forty, fifty-nine, forty-nine, fifty…”

Confused, they listened… Only for him to settle on a number.

“ _Fifty-three_ …”

Suddenly, he just started to _laugh_ , which terrified them. It wasn’t just a normal, everyday laugh… It was actually suppressed, and laced with malice. As if the number held significance in a way, and it was the funniest joke he’s heard for a long time. Like, some sick, twisted joke.

Now that they hear, the laughter itself held a twist.

This went from sad to creepy, and they grabbed his shoulders as the laughter subsided. Shaking him lightly. They held concern, but they can’t help but wonder why this situation was _so unsettling_.

They would’ve resorted to slapping him, if his face didn’t look so _twisted_.

His face twisted to a large smile, trying not to laugh, nor cry, as he covered up his face to suppress the tears. His breath was heavy again, as they turned away from them. Trying not to show any more emotions, yet at the same time, trying to pour his emotions out to his company.

“Saihara-kun.”

“Fifty-three… Fifty-three…”

“Saihara-kun.”

Calmly, they shook the detective again. Trying to snap him back to reality. They looked at the time, and growled.

They’ll have to send someone here.

They stood up, and turned to leave. They were very busy, and maybe sending someone here would help him out. They know how to snap him out of it, but they don’t have enough time to comfort the poor detective, and they have a big plan ready.

As they left, they spotted Gonta.

“Ah, Gonta-kun.” They spoke, catching his attention, “Care to go inside there? I think Saihara-kun is not feeling well.”

“Oh no- Gonta will see what is wrong!” Gonta cried, concerned, “Thanks!”

“No problem.”

With that, they ran off, as Gonta went inside to check on Saihara. They left, and continued where they left off.

“Ahh, there you are!”

They turned to see Ouma, waving at them. They walked up to him, confident on listening to what they have to say. Though they were listening, they immediately went into deep thought.

Should they send Ouma as well? Saihara seems to be close to Ouma, but there was a nudge deep in their mind, saying that Ouma wouldn’t help. He’s like an insensitive kid, and would probably try and put him down, instead of picking him up. Though they’ve been getting along just fine, Ouma doesn’t seem to let his guard down, even to Saihara.

So, would they send Ouma or not?

“Hey, are you listening?”

“My apologies.” They respond, “Yes, I did hear you. Just, don’t go over there for a while. I suggest that you leave that place alone. Let’s just leave it at that.”

Though they don’t care what Ouma does after this… _Probably the opposite_. They were too busy to think about Ouma’s actions now. They turned to walk away.

“Why?”

They stopped in their step.

“Why?” He repeats. “Why not?”

“… Nothing you can do to solve it.” They respond. “Let’s just leave it at that…”

They left, finally, and with that, Ouma did the opposite. They expected as much, as they don’t expect him to follow orders. They just hope he could see if he could’ve comforted Saihara or not.

Probably. They don’t know how close they really are.

**X-X-X-X**

It was a bad idea.

They were preparing food, when almost everyone but Saihara and Ouma came in. They thought that maybe it went good, but from the glum looks on Gonta’s face told them otherwise.

In fact, he wasn’t the only one with a glum face.

“What is the matter?” They asked, “Where is Saihara-kun, and Ouma-kun?”

Some winced back at the name, and things got quiet. They waited patiently, until Momota spoke up.

“I heard a _scream_.” Momota started, looking away. “When I came to, I thought somebody died… Saihara-kun sort of _screamed_ , and just sort of kept pushing everyone away.”

“Ouma-kun came there…” Gonta spoke, looking a little terrified. “… Saihara-kun was okay ‘till Ouma-kun showed up. Ouma-kun tried to snap Saihara-kun back to normal, and suddenly… Saihara-kun _screamed_ , like Saihara-kun scared of Ouma-kun.”

“Why would he be scared?” They asked, concerned. “They were getting along just fine.”

“That’s the thing, we don’t know.” Momota frowned. “Saihara was friends with Ouma, so I don’t get why he was scared of him.”

“I was the first to saw Saihara in that state.” They decided to testify. “I heard him mumble ’ _I should’ve listened_ ’, and laughing at the number ’ _fifty-three_.’ It was so bizarre, but there was nothing I could’ve done to comfort them, so I sent Gonta-kun to comfort him.”

“Fifty-three?”

They all turned to Shirogane, who tilted her head in awe.

“That’s out of the blue…” Shirogane continued, sounding unsure. “… Why fifty-three spacifically?”

“I don’t know.” They continued, frowning. “As soon as he was finished with ’ _I should’ve listened_ ,’ he suddenly started saying random numbers from forty-nine to fifty-nine, and settled on fifty-three.”

“Why is that important?” Kiibo asked, concerned. “Does that number hold any significance to you, Shirogane?”

“No.” She gave a small smile. “I just said it was out of the blue, that’s all.”

“Well, let’s forget about that.” Momota scratched the back of his head. “Can’t we just leave the subject on Saihara going nuts for a bit, before I throw up?”

“It already happened to me this morning.” Yumeno comments, “'Cause Saihara-kun’s scream still echos in my head, making me nauseous.”

“Kekeke… It seems as though the subject can’t be dropped just yet.” Shinguuji responds, “I suppose it can still be talked about later. Right now, it’s breakfast time.”

With that, the subject did drop, but not completely.

Some people couldn’t sleep, while others had nightmares. This was the Ultimate Detective they were talking about, and they often comment on how they needed him to carry the trials, and all that stuff.

They, on the other hand, just brushed it off, listening to others, and waiting patiently to snack too. Though they held no significance to the poor detective, they too felt concern about him.

After today, though, they just felt frustrated. Saihara wasn’t really okay, and they can’t help but seem much more confused when he came in. _With a smile upon his face_.

“Saihara-kun- are you okay!?”

“Saihara-kun!”

“You’re okay!?”

They all practically crowded him, though after a while, they decided to step in.

“Wait, wait, give him space first!” They cried, frowning, “Are you sure you’re alright, Saihara?”

“Of course, of course, but I have some plans today!” Saihara brightened up. “I don’t usually skip breakfast, but I gotta in order to go through with this. Miu, Shirogane, can you two follow me?”

“Of course.” Shirogane answeded, obviously confused. “What is it, Saihara?”

“Eh, why should I?” Iruma asked, frowning, “What’s in it for me?”

“I actually want to tell you something dirty.” He whispered. “Come, and I’ll tell you.”

Iruma then flushed, almost screaming at this point in suprise.

By that, they both followed Saihara out.

Silence.

“What dirty?” Gonta asked, confused, “What he mean?”

“I assume he lied to get Iruma to follow.” They respond, calming down. “He isn’t the type to do anything dirty in that regard.”

“He must’ve learned to lie like Ouma-kun, either that, or he’s a natural born liar like Ouma-kun.” Momota comments, frowning. “It was no wonder they were friends.”

“Nyeh!?” Yumeno cried, “So Saihara just lied just now!?”

“Kekeke… All liars think alike.” Shinguuji smirked, “Let us just leave them alone, if Saihara has some plans, then let’s leave them be.”

“Unless they are murder plans, then, we shouldn’t worry.” Kiibo comments, smiling. “I trust Saihara wouldn’t hurt anyone.”

“ _Whaaaaaaat_ , I missed my beloved Saihara-chan!?”

They all turned to see Ouma, who just walked in. He looked determined to find Saihara, though.

“Well, isn’t he scared of you?” Kiibo asked, frowning, “Maybe you should leave him alone.”

“ _Whaaaaaaat_!?” Ouma smirks, “My beloved Saihara-chan? Scared of me? Nishishi, then you _totally_ missed when I spoke to him this morning.”

“What!?”

“I guess all we can do is pray that isn’t a lie.” Yonage cheerfully spoke, “‘Cause you’ll be dammed if otherwise.”

“Then I’m safe!” Ouma grinned, “I went to visit Saihara-chan this morning. He was _totally_ back to normal after last night! Back to his cheerful…”

He lowered his voice, sending the room chills, as he spoke.

“… Yeah, he’s back to his crazy, and happy self.” He nearly whispered. “Saihara-chan just wasn’t crazy before that, Nishishi!”

With his signature laugh, he left the room to search for Saihara. Not after leaving the room silent, and the atmosphere heavy. Kiibo, on the other hand, gave a confused look.

“Was there something wrong with what he said?” Kiibo asked, confused. “I guess that wasn’t an okay thing to say?”

“Nonsense.” Momota growled. “That guy just mocked Saihara-kun is all.”

“Kekeke… He does bring a valid point.” Shinguuji smirked. “Saihara didn’t act normal before this. Take Akamatsu’s death for example.”

“Yes, he did appear to have gotten over it pretty quickly.” Kiibo comments. “Faster than any normal human can mourn. Isn’t there five stages he had to go through, before he accepts Akamatsu’s death?”

“Nyeh, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t crazy!” Yumeno cried, obviously a little angry, “It could mean that he’s just optimistic, and he did seem a little upset over Akamatsu’s death! Maybe he’s mourning in his own way!”

“I say he’s just crazy!” Yonage cries cheerfully, “Atua has says so.”

“Well, your A-”

Chabashira started to say something, only for Shirogane to come back in, a little silent, and obviously shaken. She glanced at the door, before trying a small smile.

“Don’t mind me, you can keep talking.”

“What did he do!?” Yumeno cried, concerned. “You look bad!”

“Huh, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She tilted her head, before walking back to her spot. “He just spoke to me, that’s all.”

“ _Aaaaaaaaaaaaand_?” Momota asked, frowning, “Was he normal, or not? Did Ouma do anything to scare him? Was Saihara-kun alright?”

“Oh, that.” Shirogane sighs. “Yes, Ouma-kun did come.”

“What happened?”

“He seemed fine.” Shirogane continued, sounding unsure. “They spoke to each other, like normal. Saihara completely forgot about yesterday, and just joked and smiled like normal.”

“See, Saihara-kun is crazy!” Yonage cheerfully spoke, “Atua is right!”

“That doesn’t mean he’s insane.” Momota growled, “It just means he’s happy to see his friend. Look, he might’ve thought of someone else when he was unstable yesterday, that’s all.”

With that, they argued until they left the dining hall. All that was left was Toujou.

She thought about what tasks were on hand.

Though, maybe leaving him at his weakest would _help_ her later case.

**X-X-X-X**

She hesitated when she raised her stick, and paused as she thought about what could go wrong.

This was for her people, and her nation. She shouldn’t hesitate like this. Hoshi glanced up at the Ultimate Maid, and stood up.

“Ya know, I didn’t say anything during the dining hall the other day because I didn’t want to add to the bullshit.”

She froze, as Hoshi looked back down, with a solum look upon his face.

“I didn’t want to believe the bullshit that detective has been spewing out.” Hoshi continued, closing his eyes. “He’s a good kid, but I’d like to believe he’s crazy, just like everyone else says. If you’re hesitating just because you believe his bullshit mouth, then don’t worry. People believe him because he’s a detective, but since he’s a crazy detective, people won’t believe him that much.”

He tipped his hat. Trying to push the Ultimate Maid, sadly smiling.

“I order you to not believe in that Ultimate Psychic bullshit…” Hoshi frowned, “… And just kill me. Ignore him, and just go along with him, when he says something stupid.”

With that order, tears began to swell up, and swung the stick down, knocking Hoshi out.

With that, she proceeded to carry Hoshi, to handcuff him. Trying to calm her nerves.

Time to go along with this plan, and just do what she says.

She looked out the window of the bathroom to see Saihara messing with some toy in the pool, before he left.

With that, she got the plan started, and handcuffed the Ultimate Tennis Pro, and drowned him.

No more hesitation. That Detective will not know a thing.

**X-X-X-X**

Frustrated, she voted for Saihara, as the trial came to a close.

Glaring at him, as he happily stood in front of her, _smiling_. Yeah, she definitely should’ve left him at his weakest.

“Maybe I should’ve just let you be!” She glared. “Maybe I should’ve just went on with my tasks.”

“Actually, that wouldn’t change a thing.” Saihara _brightened up_. “‘Cause Ouma was on his way, anyways.”

“What!?”

“I was gonna check up on my beloved Saihara-chan!” Ouma pointed out, smirking. “So, what happened after would’ve happened anyways.”

“You mischievous little cretin.” She growled. “So, you used my testimony against me. I thought that Saihara was scared of you.”

“They’ll talk it over later!” Monokuma cried, laughing, “Right now, it’s time for your punishment!”

“No- I can’t die yet!” She glared at Saihara, “I’ll see you in hell!”

“Good luck.” Saihara informed cheerfully, “I’m here forever!”

With that, she _screamed_ , as they ran away, pushing Saihara aside.

“Run, Toujou-san!” Saihara cried, “Run!”

Despite her hatred towards the detective, he still cheered her on, when she ran and screamed.

Ignoring Monokuma.

Ignoring everyone cheering her on.

She must live… For her people.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**


	2. Shinguuji Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:**  
>  Since these stories are based around the culprits of this game, then of course there is gonna be a spoiler warning.
> 
> So, expect this to be...
> 
> _More crazier_ than usual.
> 
> Enjoy. ^^

**X-X-X-X**

“ _Saihara-chan, you promised you’d tell me_!”

“ _Not until this next trial is over_.”

“ _Why are you trying to catch the culprit, instead of preventing it_!?”

“ _‘Cause, I don’t know when it actually happens_.”

“ _That’s bull_!”

Shinguuji heard two familiar voices. He leaned on the corner, listening to them. It seems they were near the dorms, so Shinguuji leaned near the entrance as Saihara and Ouma spoke.

It seems they’re arguing.

Shinguuji, smirked, interested in their opposing sides, as Ouma practically yelled at Saihara. He can’t see their actions, but he can hear their emotions.

_Fascinating_!

“You _promised_ , Saihara-chan!” Ouma cried, obviously upset. “You promised me, you jerk!”

“I didn’t _promise_.” Saihara responds, “I just told you to trust me!”

“Why would I trust someone who keeps more secrets than me!?” Ouma growled, “I don’t care if you’re using your ’ _psychic powers_ ’ for good, you’re still suspicious! I can’t help but _not_ trust you, jerk!”

“D-Don’t touch me!”

Shinguuji leaned over to take a peek, only to see Saihara practically pressed up against the wall. Obviously shaken, and _terrified_ of Ouma. Ouma, taken back, gave a concerned look now. Obviously not sure how he’d handle this.

Shinguuji remembered that Saihara was scared of Ouma a couple days ago too. So, he couldn’t help but feel curious on this fear that Saihara has on Ouma. He turned away, and leaned on the wall, still listening on their conversation.

“You don’t need to be scared of me, my beloved Saihara-chan!” Ouma pouted, before stepping forward a little. “What did I do in the past to scare you this badly?”

“You did nothing wrong.”

“Liar, what did I do wrong!?” Ouma cried, again, sounding more upset. “Why would my beloved Saihara-chan be scared of me?”

“It’s not a lie.” Saihara’s voice sounded shook. “Yet it’s not the truth either, so, please believe in me.”

“I can’t if you’re not honest with me.” Ouma growled. “I’m not that idiot Momota, so I can’t believe in people who lie all the time!”

“… You’d never believe me.”

Shinguuji heard Saihara _laugh_. It wasn’t pleasant either, so chills went down Shinguuji’s spine a little. Suddeny, it went from sad to creepy.

Was this how Toujou felt when she found Saihara practically _breaking down_?

Either way, it wasn’t pleasant.

“You’d never believe me.” He _laughs_ , “You’d never believe me. Everything is the half truth with us. Everything is half lies. There is no lies or truth, it’s just trust. Yet, there is no such thing here… I should’ve listened… I-I should’ve listened…”

Shinguuji remembered Toujou’s testimony, on how she found Saihara. He was muttering ’ _I should’ve listened_ ’ over, and over, and over. He frowned, as he took a peek over again to see Ouma struggling to comfort Saihara. He attempted to reach for his shoulder but stopped. He obviously remembered the last time he touched him.

Ouma kept a concerned, but pained, look upon his face, as he struggled to comfort Saihara in a way.

“Shuichi…”

The use of first name froze the detective.

“If it helps, then I can wait a little bit longer.” Ouma pouted, “But you gotta _promise_ me, ‘kay?”

It took a while, but Saihara practically _laughed_ again. This time, it was sweeter. More comfortable than last time.

With how quick he switched his emotions, Shinguuji wondered how _bipolar_ the detective was. He leaned back as he listened again, keeping in mind how Saihara switched from one emotion to the next. It was quick, and it unsettled him.

Just a little.

“I _promise_ , after this next trial.” Saihara responds, sounding much more sweeter. “Okay? I wanna tell you that badly.”

Despite how sweet Saihara sounded, Ouma didn’t reapond. Saihara must’ve shown something on his face, so Shinguuji peeked over to see a _terrified_ look upon Ouma’s eyes. Though, he grabbed his shoulders anyways, to shake Shuichi lightly.

“Was that a lie?”

“Why would that be a lie?” Saihara gave a concerned look. “I said I _promised_.”

“Shuichi.”

“You wanted a promise, so I promised.”

“That’s besides the point.” Ouma nearly whispered. “The point is that-”

“I understand.” Saihara responds, smiling, “You don’t need to say anything. You did nothing wrong, and that’s the honest truth. I’m scared for a different reason, so you don’t need to worry.”

“A different reason?” Ouma frowned. “Shuichi, listen to me…”

“I’m listening.” Saihara responds with a fond smile. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“… You’re being a little too sweet for my tastes.” He bluntly says. “You’ve gotta be lying about wanting to tell me.”

“No, no, I actually-”

“Listen to me, Shuichi.” He gave a determined look, “What kind of promise is that, when you’re wanting to tell me in the first place?”

“I know how to hold myself back, I’m not some psychic.” Saihara chuckled, “I can predict the future, but not read minds.”

“But…” Ouma paused for a second, before sighing, “… We’ve gone off topic. Why are you even sweet towards me in the first place?”

Saihara reached out to touch Ouma’s cheek.

“‘Cause you are.” Saihara _smiles_. “You’re _brilliant_ , and you’re definitely sweet. I can’t help but feel weak, and sweet for you.”

Ouma’s eyes widen, before Saihara attempt to pull away, only for Ouma to pin him again.

“Is that why you’re scared of me?” Ouma smirks. “‘Cause of measly affection?”

“Yes, actually. Exact-”

“You’re not looking me in the eyes.”

Saihara _shuttered_. Indeed, he wasn’t looking at Ouma’s eyes, if he truly feels how he says he was. Shinguuji couldn’t help but notice how Saihara kept shaking the entire time. _Tembling like a leaf_.

“I actually do feel that way.” Saihara comfirmed, chuckling lightly. “But that other reason for fear comes from something else. A-After the trial, okay? I-I gotta meet up with Kaito so-”

“Gah, you’re really not making me happy about this!” Ouma pouted. “You’re really pissing me off.”

“Kokichi.”

“From now on, just call me that, okay?” He frowned, “After that confession, and all, it’ll just increase my frustration.”

“P-Please let me go, then.”

Shinguuji saw how Saihara trembled, obviously with fear. Whatever it was that scared him in the past, is probably coming back in flashbacks. He probably sees the setting differently too. Like he isn’t trembling because of the temperature, most likely of a memory.

Ouma obviously caught this.

“Where are we?”

“A-Aren’t we in the Love Hotel?” Saihara answers, his eyes wide, “I-Is everyone else downstairs? Where is Kiibo? Where is Maki? _Where is K-Kaito_? T-This can’t be happening… Th-This can’t be happening…”

“Okay, okay, let’s take you back to the dorms.” Ouma shushed, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Saihara. “We’re outside the dorms, by the side of the building. Near the entrance… We’re no where near the hotel.”

“O-Ouma-kun…”

“I’m right here.” Shinguuji took note on his correction to his earlier statement. Ouma decided to have Saihara lean on him. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“K-Kaito…”

“Kaito is alive, and well.” Ouma scoffed, “I’ll tell him you’re gonna have to miss training.”

“B-But, Kaito…”

“He’ll be okay.” Ouma smirked. “Don’t worry about him, and only worry about me, Nishishi.”

Shinguuji decided it was time to stop listening, and head inside, to pretend he wasn’t there the whole time. He pretended to just get back when Ouma and Saihara came in.

“P-Please d-don’t hurt me.” Saihara looked _horrible_. “I-I’m sorry.”

“I won’t.” Ouma whispered, “Don’t be sorry.”

“Y-You’ll take care of me, right?” Saihara looked up, with distant yet _terrified_ eyes. “You promised…”

“Of course.” Ouma shushed, “I’ll stick to that.”

Ouma carried Saihara up the stairs to Saihara’s room, and Shinguuji just watched, in fascination. Though, it didn’t take long, he turned to leave when Ouma came out.

“Hey, you there!”

“Yes?” Shinguuji smirked. “Got anything for me?”

“I saw you a long time ago.” Ouma smirked, “It’s not polite to listen to other people’s conversations, ya know. Nishishi!”

“Kekeke… My bad.” Shinguuji admitted, “It fascinated me for you two to fight at first, then morphed into a confession. Funny how humans interact.”

“It’s still rude to listen in on others conversations.” Ouma frowned, “Next time I catch you, I’ll make sure you wouldn’t listen again.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a _promise_.” Ouma smirked, “Got it?”

“Kekeke… Got it.”

With that, Ouma went back upstairs to Saihara’s room. Shinguuji couldn’t help but laugh. That threat must’ve been another lie.

They decided not to do so again, because indeed, it was rude.

Still, that conversation held fascination.

He tipped his hat, and went back to his room.

**X-X-X-X**

Tracing the salt, Shinguuji followed the circle, until he reached the intended floorboard.

Suddenly, he noticed Ouma went silent, as the others sing. He ignored that, as he just assumed he had forgotten the words. He immediately jumped on the floorboard, and suddenly, Chabashira flew up.

She was instantly gone.

He tranced back the salt, and went back to his spot. It didn’t take him long to return back to his spot, and it didn’t take long for Chabashira to pass away.

The seance was finished, and the lights came back on. The statue was removed, and low and behold, there was Chabashira’s body. Stab wound on her neck, and the floorboard out of the ground.

He anticipated the investigation to get rid of the evidence that he traced the salt to the floorboard. He anticipated that detective wouldn’t find a thing.

Though, after a while, Ouma and Saihara just _smiled_ at each other. He watched as Ouma kept watch on Shinguuji, while Saihara investigated with Harukawa. Ouma went off on his own, and Saihara occasionally glanced at Shinguuji.

There is no way that Saihara knows about what he just did.

No human can predict the future that accurately, and no human can tell who did who in the dark, unless they had some device.

Still…

Shinguuji remained silent, as they continued to investigate until the trial announcement started. It was time for the moment of truth.

**X-X-X-X**

The trial ended.

He voted for himself. He gave up a long time ago.

He explained how he did _everything_ for Sister. _Anything_ for Sister. He ignored everyone’s disgusted faces, and reminiscences about his time with Sister. He loved Sister.

Though, he looked at Saihara and Ouma, he did smile.

“You two were working together.” Shinguuji comments, “I didn’t think Ouma would lie about losing his sight in order to see in the dark. Ironic how that statement goes.”

“I was the one that asked Iruma for the glasses.” Saihara admitted. “So, it was my idea that wore the glasses. He just came up with his own lie about the glasses.”

“I see.” Shinguuji smirked. “Kekeke… So, you two are perfect together. Just like-”

“Don’t compare us to your relationship with your sister!” Ouma cried, frowning. “It’s disgusting, and-”

“I understand, actually.” Saihara responds, frowning. “She’s manipulative, and just plain rude. Your relationship is actually much more disabled then ours.”

“Ah, yes.” Shinguuji laughs, “Sister has always been that way, but that doesn’t matter to me now. I can finally be with Sister! We don’t need to share a body anymore!”

“She’d probably reject you.” Saihara _smiles_. “Since you failed this trial. If she’s always been that way, then she probably won’t be happy you died… At least I’d always have Kokichi.”

“Kekeke… Whatever, just punish me!” Shinguuji smirked, “I don’t care about your relationship, mine is far more superior!”

“Roger that!” Monokuma cried, laughing, “Time for your punishment!”

With that, he was pointlessly dragged away. Happy to finally hug his sibling. They don’t need to share one physical body anymore! They can be as one during the after life!

Though the boiling hurt, he still let it happen. He couldn’t struggle anyways.

He finally flew up, to hug his sister.

She reached down to hold him back…

He should’ve listened to Saihara…

_He should’ve listened_.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers:**  
>  Alright, next chapter is Shirogane- finally. Though it'll take a while, but I had ideas running in my mind for a second Shirogane's PoV. I'm excited! ^^
> 
> Other then that, here you go. Shinguuji Korekiyo PoV on Time-loop!Shuichi, and I had fun typing out that first half. Despite knowing little about the third case, I tried my best. Student Council still happened, and all that, but that's probably it... I may've finished the game, but I just don't get the third case. Sorry. :<
> 
> I hope you enjoyed anyways. ^^


	3. Tsumugi Shirogane pt.1: The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:**  
>  Since these stories are based around the culprits of this game, then of course there is gonna be a spoiler warning.
> 
> So, expect this to be...
> 
>  _More crazier_ than usual.
> 
> Enjoy. ^^

**X-X-X-X**

It just started with Shuichi Saihara calling her over.

She didn’t like how Shuichi was acting, and it didn’t help that it seems like he _knows_ what’s going on. After hearing the number _fifty-three_ , he just _laughs_. Like it’s the funniest and first joke he’s heard in ages. Shirogane frowned, a little, as Saihara called her over to follow this new Saihara.

As expected, he seemed to have lied to lure Iruma away, and he turned to them both with a _smile_ upon his face.

“Miu, Shirogane…” He started, “… I have a favor to ask you both!”

“What is it?” Shirogane tilted her head, “What did you want to tell us?”

“What’s that dirty thing you mentioned?” Iruma asked, frowning, “Are you gonna confess to the both of us? ‘Cause that’s low.”

“I only said that to lure you out.” He chuckled lightly, “That’s not what I wanted to tell you.”

“Then what’s with the use of first name!?” Iruma growled, “I can think of a few people you call by their surname. Like Toujou, or Shinguuji, or Ouma.”

“I’ll explain it to you in a minute.” Saihara informed, “‘Cause I have something to say to you bo-“

“Saihara-chan!”

Startled, Shirogane turned around to see Kokichi running straight to them. Brightening up upon seeing Saihara. He pushed Shirogane aside, as he suddenly appeared right in from of him with a smile upon his face.

“I got the cameras!”

“Ah, thank you!” Saihara brightens up, “Care to go away?”

“Nuh-uh!” Ouma pouts, “That was the last task on your list, I’m not listening to you anymore!”

“Then so be it.” Saihara shrugs, before giving a peck to Ouma’s forehead, “Alright, what I was saying before, I wanted to tell you both.”

Ouma went extremely quiet after this, as Saihara paused for a bit. Shirogane frowned as she wondered how Saihara was manipulating Ouma into doing his bidding? She was sure Ouma’s character would try and pay back next time this happens, and he wouldn’t be happy about Saihara manipulating him like this.

“Well?” Iruma frowned, “Get on with it!”

“Hold on, I’m thinking over my words.” Saihara comfirmed, “I gotta say this right, or else the future may seem different.”

“What- you weren’t kidding about being the Ultimate Psychic?” Iruma huffed, “How would the future be any different?”

“Ah, right, that doesn’t matter now, does it?” Saihara grins, “I guess the only one able to change the future is Shirogane here.”

Shirogane frowned, as they all looked at her. She immediately tried a small smile, as she hesitantly responded.

“What are you talking about?” She asked, “I’m just a _plain_ cosplayer. A copycat.”

“What would people think?” Saihara asked, “‘bout the most plain person in the world, to be something _unexpected_. That’s usually a mind breaker, right?”

“You’re accusing me of something?” Shirogane answered, “'Cause that’s a low blow.”

“I’m not.” Saihara informed, “Though, how ‘bout I make a bet with both of you?”

“Both of us?” Iruma gave a skeptical look, “What of it?”

“If I can correctly guess the next two culprits, then _maybe_ I can take action.” Saihara brightens up, “I just need to guess the culprits, and stop the trials completely to face the mastermind.”

“You’ll take action after that, huh?” Shirogane tilted her head, “Tell us, who would be the next two culprits?”

“I’m not telling.” Saihara chuckled, “'Cause the Mastermind would hear this, and change the chain of events. Trust me, I’ve seen what happens.”

“You’ve seen what happens?” Shirogane frowned again, “What’s going on?”

“Saihara-chan is betting with you two?” Ouma smirks, “He seems very confident, Nishishi!”

“Of course!” Saihara brightens up, “I am the Ultimate Detective, and I intend to catch the next two culprits!”

“Then I’ll help!” Ouma grins, “I promise I won’t meddle!”

“I intend to get you to help.” Saihara comfirmed, chuckling lightly, “You’re gonna be a _big_ help!”

“Yippie!” Ouma cried, “I get to help my beloved Saihara-chan!”

“What!? ’ _Your beloved_?’ What the hell!?” Iruma growled, “Not that I’m against it, but you like another boy?”

“Nishishi- I’m not telling _youuuuuu_!” Ouma smirked, “I’m in on this bet!”

“Miu, if the thought of murder comes to mind, then tell me.” Saihara grins, “Ouma is here, and he can detect lies.”

“W-Why would I murder someone!?” Iruma winced back, “I’m not in!”

“Then so be it.” Saihara chuckled, “This bet is on! Let’s see what you both can do!”

“We never agreed to this.” Shirogane tilted her head, “Why did you assume we agreed? Besides, what’s in it for us if we win?”

“Well, you’ll celebrate by continuing the game!” Saihara brightens up, “I won’t interfere with anymore culprits, until the trials, where I’m only useful there. A lot more people would be dead, but at least the Mastermind would get their way!”

“That’s stupid!” Ouma cried, frowning, “Why let the mastermind do what they want!?”

“You forget how confident I am?” Saihara _smirks_ , “I’m not _just_ the Ultimate Detective, you know.”

“Why bet with us?” Shirogane frowned, “Why us spacifically?”

“I know what your future holds.” Saihara shrugs, “So, I know what you two are capable of.”

Both of the girls went silent. Shirogane began to tense up, just a little, and thought up a confident, yet caring character she can imitate to fight this tension. She can see Iruma being tense too, and wondered why she was so tense too. She wasn’t suppose to be bad, but just a little crazy.

Iruma was an inventor. A _mad scientist_. Yet, she wasn’t suppose to be bad.

So, what happened?

“Nng, fine!” Iruma cried, “I’m in on this bet!”

“All that leaves is you.” Ouma smirked, “Unless you’re too afraid to bet… I wonder if Saihara-chan is right, and you two _do_ have the potential to become bad. Nishishi!”

“… Fine.” Shirogane deadpanned, “I’ll do it… Only because I wanna prove I’m innocent.”

“Deal!” Saihara brightens up, “You can go back, Shirogane- I have some business with Miu to attend to!”

“What!?” Iruma cried, “Why me!?”

“‘Cause I wanna have your help!” Saihara chuckled lightly, “You’re gonna help me catch the next two culprits!”

“F-Fine, but you owe me!” Iruma hissed, “Fucking virgin.”

“I’ll join!” Ouma grinned, “Let’s go, Saihara-chan! Nishishi!”

With that, Ouma, Iruma, and Saihara, went to her lab. Shirogane stood there, almost shakened. Almost _angry_. Saihara was obviously still scared of Ouma, but why? He was suppose to be harmless too- sure. She plans to have him be antagonistic later, but that’s it. He’s harmless. He’s a jerk… Yet, Saihara seemed perfectly fine. So, what happened?

There was no way Saihara got a hold of the script, ‘cause there is none. It was suppose to be act, as you go along, but still. There is an ideal list somewhere. She just didn’t remember where.

Angry, and shaken up, she went back to the dining hall, only to be ambushed by questions of Saihara’s condition. That didn’t help her anger at all.

**X-X-X-X**

First, she checked to see if anyone was plotting anything after the motive videos has been give out.

Though, the Monokubs screwed up the order, at least a couple made it to their rightful owners. Shirogane learned Gonta had hers, so that’s reassuring. She decided to just play it off as indifference. She checked the lists on who had who, until she sees someone _did_ have their own motive video.

Which meant that someone else had their own too, since it was an even number all around. Though, she couldn’t figure out who else, as the target decided to start plotting.

After a while, she realized something.

Shirogane watched as Saihara put up a new pool toy. Frowning, she kept watch until he spoke to Iruma. He kept his voice quiet though, so she only made out a few words.

“… _Waterproof_ … _Culprit_ …”

Cursing, she left it be.

It was only _one_ culprit, right? Next time, she’ll have the Monokubs take all cameras out of the werehouse. From now on, only the Nanokuma bots were the only cameras, as the last two cases used cameras to try and catch the culprit.

She made sure to program that in later, and make sure the Monokubs don’t know a _thing_ about their many brothers. She already lost one Monokub, she won’t lose anymore. _It was a pain to rebuild the Monokubs_. It was easy to make another Monokuma, but that’s it.

She sighed, and leaned back on the table.

At this rate, she hoped she could catch the next culprit, and change their mind.

**X-X-X-X**

She had lost the first bet, and now Saihara is closer to figuring out the second.

Toujou practically _screamed_ , as she ran away.

Though, despite her obvious hatred, Saihara _still_ cheered her on, as she ran. Well, she guessed it was her fault for making Saihara so _forgiving_. She wrote his character to be kind, and would take any shit that was thrown at him. _Even the vote_. So…

Saihara’s original personality isn’t Ouma’s personality. It’s actually Saihara’s own, but… Tweeked a little bit. That was reassuring, but that doesn’t answer her question, as to _why_ Saihara is a lot more confident, and annoying. Joking to the point of almost _mocking_ everyone. It irritated her to no end.

Still…

She had to focus on the bet, as she followed everyone who left. Not wanting to watch Toujou’s execution, it made her _cringe_.

To think, that bitch was even willing to climb up _that_ to escape.

**X-X-X-X**

She joined Yonage’s student council to have free rein, _and_ to keep an eye on Yonage.

Since, she decided to make a rule that people can’t leave and be out at nighttime, she _had_ to get on Yonage’s good side, in order to get in. Yonage was annoying, and hoped that she would die next. Maybe the next culprit wouldn’t mind getting rid of her, if she pissed people off enough.

After a while, she realized something.

Momota would often go out in her place, as he started to spend more and more time with her, instead of Harukawa. Although Saihara would spend time with Harukawa, and train with her at night, Momota would often go out, and do whatever Yonage wants.

 _Something isn’t right_.

She was too focused on the student council to check, and people would bug her _too much_ to run off alone. She _couldn’t_ check on what was going on, which pissed her off. She even made sure to take all cameras out of the warehouse, so that way he couldn’t use them anymore.

Yet, he _still_ had Iruma invent something, and again, she couldn’t make it out with the _little time_ she had.

“… _Nighttime_ … _Dark_ …”

Well, _of course_ it was dark at nighttime- what else is new!? Unless he had Iruma invent something to see in the dark… Did the next crime take place during nighttime again? That would be useless _because_ of Yonage’s new rule. So, what would be the point of inventing something to see in the dark? Plus, she made sure to remove all cameras in the warehouse, so there was no way the cameras would be useful again, during this case.

So, what was Saihara planning?

Shirogane decided to investigate further, and keep an eye on Saihara and Ouma. Making sure to catch them when they do something suspicious or off.

Ouma started to wear glasses.

Was that the invention? Glasses to see in the dark? Again, it would be useless, since Yonage made that rule, and no one was suppose to be out at nighttime anyways.

Interesting, Shinguuji was interested in doing a seance… Well, that had nothing to do with her future case.

**X-X-X-X**

“ _A body has been discovered_! _Come to the seance room at once_!”

Shirogane ran as fast as she could, and into the room, only to see Saihara practically _smiling_ with Ouma. She watched in horror.

Saihara _grinned_ , as he investigated with Harukawa, occasionally glancing at Shinguuji. Ouma ran off on his own, and Shirogane stood there, completely silent, and frowning.

 _Glaring_ at Saihara.

So, Shinguuji was the next culprit, and Saihara manged to predict _this_ kind of crime?

So, this was it…

 _She lost the bet, and now she was desperate to ruin Saihara in another way_.

**X-X-X-X  
To be Continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers:**  
>  There is part one, and _Shirogane is more pissed than ever_. Next time: Shuichi Saihara vs Tsumugi Shirogane! I'm sure the next one will take a little longer, but at least it'll be worth it! I hope so, at least. ^^
> 
> Kaito and Gonta has been saved, and Kokichi will of course be with Shuichi. I'm definitely lookin' forward to typing out the next one... _Especially_ since I took a break from typing this one. Burned myself out, so I just took a break to pump myself up again- so I'm excited! Yus!
> 
> I'll re-read it later for spelling mistakes, since I posted this in a hurry, but right now, I hope you enjoyed. >w<


	4. Tsumugi Shirogane pt.2: The plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:**  
>  Since these stories are based around the culprits of this game, then of course there is gonna be a spoiler warning.
> 
> So, expect this to be...
> 
>  _More crazier_ than usual.
> 
> Enjoy. ^^

**X-X-X-X**

_He finally took action, alright_.

Shirogane listened in, as Saihara spoke to Iruma, giving such a sad face, and trying to explain the best he can to show much much this future effected him. She leaned back, as Iruma practically broke down, and she promised she wouldn’t murder anyone. After a while, he just spent time with Ouma the rest of the night.

Shirogane frowned, as she decided to program Motherkuma, and have Monokuma have a meeting in the gym. She’ll have the Monokubs take action, and see if this screws with anymore plans. She put the cameras back into the warehouse, and make sure this suprise meeting will put everyone into despair.

He will suffer, and be punished for this event.

The suprise meeting happened, and suddenly, the Exisals came in, and picked Saihara up. Everyone panicked, as Shirogane watched. Obviously he won’t be discovered for a while, but he _will_ suffer the consequences of messing with her, and meddling the killing game. The fifty-third season _will_ go on, and it _will_ end the way it’s suppose to.

The rest of the day went on, searching for the Exisal that took Saihara.

While everyone wasn’t looking, Shirogane decided to search the girls bathroom to take the secret entrance to Motherkuma, deciding to dress up as Junko. She sees the Monokubs almost tying Saihara up, and she smirked. Walking up to the detective, brightening up.

“You’re expelled.” She says, imitating Junko, “From this high school. You originally wanted to be in this, and now, you’re out. Sorry, but it looks like it’s time to send you back to your original self, and-”

“I thought I couldn’t return to my original self.” Saihara chuckled lightly, “Sorry, but _I wish_ I could forget past experiences.”

“Excuse me?”

“I take you didn’t hear, when I said I was stuck in a time-loop.” Saihara brightens up, “I’ve been in one for a long time.”

“That explains a lot, then.” Shirogane frowned, “You knew who I am, and even predicted the culprits. You even knew Iruma was plotting something. _Anything_ to prevent the next murder, huh? I bet you even know what I did to Akamatsu.”

“Of course, and she was essential to get rid of that pesky time limit.” Saihara grins, “Go ahead, I wouldn’t mind you using that blacklight on me. Or killing me, one of the two.”

“I have other ways for you to suffer.” Shirogane smirks, “Erasing your memory, or death, is too easy of a punishment for you. You need to suffer, before I decide your fate.”

“I wanted in on this killing game, yes?” Saihara asked, “So, I intend to do anything for that opportunity.”

“So, you were told after all.” Shirogane frowned, “Then so be it. You _were_ gonna die by my own hands, but you _wanted_ to kill someone as a detective… Let’s give your older self that wish, shall we?”

“So, you’ll let me kill someone.” Saihara chuckled, “How cruel.”

“It’s what your older self wanted, after all.” Shirogane sighs, “Though, it’ll just be easier for it to be you. Akamatsu’s death was easy to manipulate, and _she_ even thought she did it. I wonder if I can re-write you, but with a more malicious intent on killing, like your older self did. Hm.”

“You can simply use the Blacklight to re-write me.” Saihara _laughed_ , “Maybe have my ’ _weak_ ’ personality back. F-Forget all the time-loop crap, and just let me die already! It’s such an easy thing to do… Wouldn’t my _dear friend_ do such a thing to have mercy on me?”

Saihara sat there, _laughing_ like it _is_ the funniest thing he said. Shirogane remained quiet, and outright _slapped_ Saihara.

Silence.

“Even if I did that, and you go back in time, then…”

Suddenly, Shirogane smirked.

“You know what? The blacklight _will_ be the better option…” She walked up beckoning one of the Kubs to her. “… If I erase your memory of the time-loop, then you can just loop over, and you’ll be suffering. Again, and again, and again, until we _repeat_ this moment again.”

There was a blacklight in her hand, before kneeling down to take a look upon Saihara’s face, smirking.

“I can re-write your personality again, and you’ll be the weak detective you were suppose to be.” _Now it was Shirogane’s turn to laugh_ , “The weak detective you _previously_ were before. You’ll face _more and more_ death, until you are nothing but a thin veil of skin and bones. Just a vessel, and no soul- no will to move on. _That’s a fate much worse than death_. Sure, you’ve already lost your mind, but this blacklight doesn’t have that long of an effect. _You’ll realize you’ve been in much more time-loops_ , and suddenly, your mind breaks…”

 _She gently caressed his cheek_.

“Doesn’t that sound fun?” She _smiled_ , “You’ll break, over and over and over, until there is nothing left of you. I’m sure not even death would save you now, Shuichi Saihara. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, the only mercy you have is this blacklight, doesn’t that sound perfect?”

She turned around to check the library, before turning back to the detective. She smirked, before she paused.

 _She was sure this was what Saihara wanted_.

“I-I see you saw t-through my trap.” Saihara chuckled lightly, “You’re right. The blacklight is the only mercy I have.”

“I see, so you pulled reverse psychology on me.” She frowned, “Clever. Very clever.”

“So, you changed your mind?”

“I did.” Shirogane put down the light, before walking up to Saihara, pulling up his hair, “I’m gonna have to find another way to punish you.”

“Guess death isn’t an option anymore either?”

“No.” Shirogane huffed, “Not anymore. I’m gonna make you wish you were dead though. Though, you probably already do now. What kind of punishment I could do to make you _suffer_?”

“Why not punish yourself, and pin the crime on me?” Saihara softly smiled, “I haven’t killed _anyone_ , and it would be tragic to punish me… Besides, I’m curious. What would my own execution look like? Didn’t _I_ think up my own?”

Shirogane narrowed her eyes as Saihara continued.

“I watched my audition video.” Saihara grins, “Now that I think of it, I might’ve reverted back to my old self. Except, a little more… Different. I’m not a fan, not anymore after that blacklight, and all. Maybe a little smarter, since knowledge of being the Ultimate Detective comes with the personality… It’s funny, really.”

Shirogane watched, a little indifferent.

“That’s just silly.” He _laughs_ , “Did you even listen, and use up that execution idea? I dunno… You got away with Amami’s death, why not mine? No one else has to know. No one else has to care. I may’ve led the trials, and I’m _so tired_ of being the leader, that I don’t mind this idea of punishment.”

“Why are you so sure I’d go through with this?” She nearly hissed, “Why myself spacifically? Why not your friend Harukawa? Since _she’s_ suppose to fall for Momota, or the other way around. Why not your beloved _Kokichi Ouma_? That would be _tragic_ to you, and everyone else ain’t it?”

“I’ve seen Kokichi’s death.” Saihara put on a serious face. “Crushed, by the hands of Momota, due to a deal they had together. Just to ruin the Killing Game.”

Shirogane’s eyes widen, as Saihara looked away.

“You have _no idea_ what Kokichi is capable of, if pushed to his limit.” Saihara smirked, “One timeline, he took over the whole dome, and held everyone captive… All because his emotions weren’t in the right. He loved someone, and he’d do _anything_ to have their attention. Your own fault for making him _so_ analytical, and quick on his feet. You made him _sharp_ , and intelligent, and he even saw the _lie_ for this game.”

“The only flaw is that it’s suppose to go to waste.” Shirogane deadpanned, “He’s childish, and emotional. Close to _snapping_ himself, so he’s suppose to be mad. Sure, he can take over if he wants, but that’ll just be his downfall, huh? I’m guessing the first timelines, you didn’t stop Iruma from taking action, ‘causing Kokichi to be pushed to his limit? What a story arc that is.”

“Being a Supreme Leader comes with the knowledge.” Saihara looked away again, “Like being a detective comes with the knowledge… So, of course he’s capable of taking over this dorm, maybe even plotting to out himself, just to expose you.”

“Isn’t _that_ just unfortunate.” Shirogane smirks, “Too bad. It’s decided then. _You’ll_ be the next culprit, and then we’ll executed you like you’ve always wanted. The victim? Your _beloved_ Kokichi. I’ll lure him here, kill him, then pin the crime on _you_. How ‘bout this for a story?”

She walked up Motherkuma, practically pacing around Saihara.

“You tried to murder the mastermind.” Shirogane smirks, “You killed Kokichi, having _no choice_ but to do so. ‘He _has_ to be the mastermind! You have to believe me, he probably is!’ Then, we execute you, and you’re both gone. How is that? Taking care of two pests in one! You’ll loop, and then he’ll be _heartbroken_ by the fact that you won’t look him in the eyes, ‘cause you _defended_ the mastermind!”

She _laughed_ , as she petted his hair.

“How is that?” She whispered seductively, “How is _that_ for a punishment?”

“Sounds fair.” Saihara grins, “Unfortunately, for you, I wouldn’t do that, as a detective. Try blackmailing me to do it. It doesn’t matter, 'cause I’ll just loop again, and-”

“What about your body?”

“Pardon?”

“Your memories would probably loop over, but what about the body left behind?” Shirogane frowned, “If this time-loop story is true, then it’s not your entire body looping over, but your memories. Heck, it’s probably not time messing with you, it’s the different universes. Sure, it _could_ be time messing with you, but are you _really_ sure?”

“I have…” Saihara started, “… Thought about that. If that’s the case, and that’s true, then what happens here _doesn’t really matter_. If I die, I die. That’s it. My memories probably loop over, _even the pain of the execution_ may linger on. Yet the body of this timeline may stay… I _do_ care about the people stuck in this spacific timeline, but that’s it. They won’t live long anyways as human beings.”

Saihara softly smiled at her, as he sighed.

“That’s probably why I even signed up to this killing game.” Saihara continued, “I wanted the fame and fortune, yet why would I mention my own execution? Why did I wanna get caught _so badly_ during the audition tapes? It doesn’t make sense, unless I wanted to die in one way or another.”

Silence.

“Unless I do the crime myself, I’m not gonna cover for someone like you.” Saihara _laughed_ , “Since you wrote me as a kind yet weak detective, I wouldn’t even go through with any crime anyways anytime soon, and no one would push me to defend them either. Unless they’re a friend, and trust me, you’re no friend.”

Shirogane frowned.

“Kill Kokichi, and execute me all you’d like.” Saihara gave a soft smile, “At least I’d always be with Kokichi. _With, or without, the loop_. I’d always have him.”

They both sat there, in silence, and Shirogane began to tense up. She couldn’t punish him, 'cause _he’d always win_ , no matter how she punished him. Frustrated, she let out a _scream_ , as she slapped him. Over, and over, and over, until he was almost red, and bleeding from the slaps. After a while, she managed to knock him down, and eventually, out.

She crawled on top of him, and attempted to punch him when…

 **Boom**!

She gasped as an Exisal came broke in, and walked up to Shirogane. It picked her up, and soon, out came Harukawa from the cockpit. Aiming a crossbow to Shirogane’s face. Others came in to see an unconscious Saihara, and Motherkuma began to panic.

“Give birth!” Shirogane cried, “Give birth, give birth, give-”

“Quick, Harumaki, take them out!” Momota cried, “I’ll handle Shirogane!”

With that, Shirogane was tossed aside, and potentially gagged as Momota handcuffed her. She struggled to break free, _screaming_ as the many Monokuma’s came out, and potentially _destroyed_ by Harukawa in the Exisal.

The last thing she remembered, was Ouma untying Saihara, and holding him until all Monokuma’s were gone. She was potentially _knocked out_ by Momota, as her thoughts _screamed_ for the Monokuma’s to seize the rebellious contestants of the fifty-third season.

 _Fifty-three, fifty-three, fifty-three_.

She internally _laughs_. She gets the joke now, and why Saihara has been _laughing_ this entire time. It seems like his sense of humor is just what is needed in a situation like this. She remembers the scene in her mind, as thoughts of Ouma holding Saihara comes to mind.

Looks like even _she_ is human in a situation like this.

It took her a while, but she finally lost consciousness.

 _Shuichi Saihara won this bet, fair and square_.

**X-X-X-X  
End…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spoilers:**  
>  Okay, well, it was more like Saihara _owns_ all the culprits of this game- not really a verses, really. 'Cause I feel like this kinda came out anti-climatic, but I _do_ feel proud of the conversation that Saihara and Shirogane had- tbh. Sorry if anyone was OoC, but come on... She had that coming.
> 
> Other then that, I hope you had fun reading it while I had fun typing it.
> 
> This was suppose to be the ' _fifty-third timeline_.' So, it was suppose to be a special timeline. _Suprise_?
> 
> Heh, I guess that's why the number fifty-three came up _so many times_ during this spacific timeline. Heh, either way, I hope this felt special. If not, then that's fine, this is what happened during the fifty-third timeline. ^^
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! >w<

**Author's Note:**

>  **Spoilers:**  
>  Since someone asked to post Toujou and Shinguuji's PoV, _aaaaaaaaaaaaand_ I was planning to post more of Shirogane's PoV, I might as well post from _almost all_ of the culprits PoV.
> 
> Besides Gonta and Kaito, 'cause they were influenced by Ouma. _Plus_ , like [Suspicious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269117/chapters/30359706), they were saved.
> 
> Other than that, that's it.
> 
> Thank you, very much, I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
